The present invention relates generally to the field of eye tracking, and more particularly to monitoring a user's gaze using behind-eye monitoring and the natural reflection of lenses.
Eye tracking is the measurement of eye activity, including where a user is looking, when a user blinks, and a user's reaction to various stimuli. Data from eye tracking may be collected using a head-mounted eye tracker, connected to a computing device. Generally, eye trackers include at least a light source and a camera, which are used to track data involving the reflection of light. This data is then ultimately used to determine the direction of a user's gaze. Eye tracking may allow for the discovery of hidden data, such as a user's point of interest, demand, and mental status, in a highly precise and real-time manner. Presently, the use of eye tracking glasses is mostly limited to the experimental labs and usage by selective participants.